Fairy and Antifairy love
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What would happen if a fairy falls in love with an anti-fairy? Find out here: Poof falls in love with Foop. And he feels the same way. Oh no this could mean horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy and Anti-Fairy love **

**Quanktumspirit: "This story is going to be so dramatic that I can't explain it all. Literally it is a romance story between: Poof and her Anti-Fairy: Foop, and yes I know Poof is actually a boy, but in this story he is a girl now,"**

**"Please review." Poof asked the readers.**

**"Quanktumspirit doesn't own us just the story idea," Foop reads of a piece of paper bored.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmos P.O.V<strong>

Oh today I am so proud of my daughter. It was her last day of high school yesterday and now she is of going to university. We only have one University which teaches everything and anything. Our little one Poof wants to follow in her parents footsteps and become a fairy godparent. Oh I can see Wanda is just as happy. We have made our daughter a beautiful good bye cake and a present.

Oh our treasure is just coming down the stairs. Poof looks wonderful in her black dress uniform for college. She floats down and hugs us both.

**"Thank you for everything mom and dad. I love you both," Poof told us happy.**

**"We both love you to Poof," Wanda said happy.**

**"Maybe the same thing will happen to you when you come home." I told my daughter.**

**"What happened to you dad?" Poof asked me curious. **

**"I got married to Wanda right after college. We couldn't stay a day away from each other. You will soon find your true love as well. We asked Cupid to keep an eye out for the perfect one for you," I told my daughter.**

**"Thanks dad. For everything. And give Timmy all my love as well," Poof called out to us.**

Then our little one floated out of the house into the college bus and it drove (floated) all the way to pick up the rest.

**"Do you think we will soon see her having her own child?" Wanda asked me a bit worried.**

**"Maybe," I said shrugging my shoulders. **

We kissed each other passionately and fly of to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Anti Cosmos P.O.V<strong>

Foop was now old enough to start his life of college. He was one of the worst and best students during his time in school and he made me very proud in deed.

Yes Anti-Wanda is still living with me in our dramatic castle and Foop was just packing his last things together for college.

**"Oh isn't this the greatest day of your life Foop?" Anti-Wanda asked him excited. **

**"Oh mother. You may be my mum, but I am definitely more like my dad then you," Foop growled as he was being hugged by my wife.**

**"No doubt about it son. Good luck in finding yourself a suitable Anti-mate, it doesn't mater who you fall for. We will always be there for you," I told him calmly and very seriously.**

**"I know dad. May I go now?" Foop asked me impatient. **

We gave our son one last hug and he fly's of into the world. But before he got onto the bus he looked at me evil.

**"Oh by the way dad. I can tell you now. That I will sooner or later bring up the biggest horror that it would scare the howl fairy history into it's first day's Hahaha," Foop told me and gave of a very evil laugh.**

**"Oh you make me so proud Foop. Good luck," I called out to him.**

And with that he was out of sight. I can't wait to see what horrors our little one will bring up.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh I can tell you Anti-Cosmo. The biggest horror ever."<strong>

**Timmy: "Please review. Quanktumspirit doesn't own anything. Just the story idea."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting in ****Fairy ****college**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is where Poof and Foop meet in there college years. Well not exactly at the start but you will understand if you read. Please Review. I don't own anything just the story idea,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Poofs P.O.V<strong>

I just arrived at the Fairy College. It has all the beautiful colours of the rainbow and 2 doors were built for entry. I can tell you they are a bit odd.

The first door was covered in all the beautiful colours of the rainbow and was in a top condition. Even with a gold handle. But the other door was so worn down and damaged that I even doubt it would open. Its handle was a bronze rusted down doorknob. I walked in front of the Rainbow one and it talked to me.

**"Welcome to the Fairy-," The Rainbow door was about to say, but was stopped by the opposite.**

**"And Anti-Fairy University," The Rusty Anti-door said.**

**"May you shut up anti-door," The Rainbow door snapped at it's opposite. **

**"No I may not shut up rainbow fairy door," The Rusty Anti-Fairy door barked back at it.**

**"Any way. Welcome you may enter if you can prove that you are a fairy to me-," The Rainbow door began to explain, but was cut off again.**

**"Or an Anti-Fairy to me," The Rusty door finished the explanation. **

**"Um how do I prove it?" I asked them confused. **

**"You can't you will need to wait until your Anti-self comes here then we can see who is the fairy and who is the Anti-Fairy," The Rusty door explained. **

**"Then you both can enter through the right door," The Rainbow door finished. **

So I waited for my claiming to be Anti-self who I had no clue who it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Foops P.O.V<strong>

I came at the Anti-Fairy University right on time and came to 2 doors.

One in rust and one out of gold and colourful. I knew from my father that the rusty door is the one I have to go through to get my schedule. But I had to wait for my fairy self: In other words my opposite so we both could enter.

I saw a young fairy girl. My lord was she beautiful. She was sitting in front of the colour door and was waiting for her opposite to allow her to enter.

**"Hello. I think you are waiting for your opposite to enter the Fairy-anitfairy academy? Oh by the way my name is Foop," I introduced myself to the Fairy.**

**"Hi nice to meet you Foop. My name is Poof," She said.**

**"Ah so you are my opposite," I said nodding. **

**"Finally you both can enter the right doors. Welcome to the Academy," The Rainbow door said beaming at us.**

**"So Foop comes to the anti-academy…" The Rusty door explained.**

**"And Poof comes to the fairy academy," The Rainbow door finished the explanation. **

**"Welcome and have a wonderful few years here," They both finished at the same time.**

Finally after 20 minuets both doors opened and we came to a mighty castle. It was completely white marble shimmering and we flew of to get everything we need.

I went towards becoming the first fairy/anti-fairy doctor. Poof went on becoming a Fair godparent like her father and mother.

I tooled her that I always loved helping others with there problems like the fairy flew which kill's over 2 Million Fairy's and Anti-fairy's around the globe yearly. Well I just wish myself and her good luck. I mean for myself bad luck. Lets see how our few years here in college develop.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "It will be interesting years I can tell you. See you in the next chapter,"<strong>

**Foop: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us or anybody who comes in her story."**

**Poof: "Please review."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons**** of ****opposite**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok guys I am fed up of you lot telling me that Poof is a boy. Ok in real life he is, but in my story he is a she. So stop complaining about her. A nice first day in the Fairy college for both of them. All the lessons will be invented by me. Please review. I don't own the Fairy-odd parents,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Poofs P.O.V<strong>

Well I meet up with a few fairy mates and we talked with each other.

**"Hey Poof what do you think of the University so far?" Danny a Fairy student asked me.**

**"Well it is different then I suspected. But it is ok. And I am learning a lot here," I told them.**

**"Who is your opposite? Mine is Anti-Melinda. And she is a snobby bitch," Melinda told me.**

**"Mine is called Foop. I meet him at the door and then we separated each other," I told them.**

**"Mine is Anti-Danny. He is a stupid person. I am smart," Danny explained to me.**

We laugh and then walked of to our lesson, History. Oh great. In this lesson we sit in pairs and we learn about the past of our ancestors and Anti-Ancestors. Our History Fairy teacher is called: **Mr. Time. **

**"So each of you will be sitting with your opposite and try and find out what they are thinking. ****So: ****Danny with Anti-Danny in row 1, ****Melinda with Anti-Melinda in row 2, ****Poof with Foop in row 3..." Mr Time told us and then shared us out into our seating arrangements. **

I didn't bother to listen any more as we all took our seats. It look's like a streaked pattern Anti-Fairy next to Fairy and so on. Cool. I looked at my partner and saw he was nervously fiddling with his eye glass… whatever it is. So we meet again. This lesson will be fun. Mr. Time was at the front of the class and asked us all to get our books about the Fairy and Anti-Fairy history out to see how we evolved.

**"So in the early prehistoric time the Fairy and Anti-Fairy's were all the same creature… we evolved from bees who have separated themselves a long time from the original bee we know today. As food got shorter in supply we grew bodies, steady wings and our skin colour. We fairies lived in a forest with berries, meet and so on in the Stone Age and you anti-fairies evolved in the volcano. You ate rock, laver and so on. That caused your bodies to evolve to blue because you had to stand the heat out.**

**In the early Middle ages the volcano erupted and spat you lot out again and since then we live together in the same world. But it didn't last long as a mighty fight caused us all to become mean against each other. But we all get along now. Don't we?" He read out of the book to us.**

Everybody nodded and noted down everything. I have to say history is really interesting. Then we had to pick a historical time and present a speech about it. After it was over we went back to our domes.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I own the histories idea. Please review,"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner of romance**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok I think I need to tell you who is who. ****Well claiming to Prove Films on YouTube: ****Poof is a girl because she has to be the opposite of Foop and as she looked at their parents it was clear to see that she had eyelashes. Boys don't in cartoons... I think. And he is clearly (by meaning Foop) a boy. And a Meany to that as well. But in my story he is ok. And as another prove Foop talks more like a boy then a girl, whiles Poof doesn't talk at all."**

**Poof: "Please review."**

**Foop: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us. Just the story idea."**

* * *

><p><strong>Foops P.O.V<strong>

Ok I walked with all my books and have already learned it all in and out. My lord and my daddy said that college was the hardest time of his life. Of course it was his hardest time. He was away from mum. (By meaning Anti-Wanda) He even told me that it nearly destroyed him. Well I can tell you know that I won't have that problem here.

I don't have a love nor am I capable of falling in love, nor will I fall in love.

All the other Students and Anti-Students look at me like a total freak and an outsider. I have made so fare 2 acquaintances which I mean friends here in college.

Anti-Fred and Anti- Dud. I am a bit pleased that we are friends. They mostly need help with their homework which I have finished in class already. And they are helping me by not getting teased on by my mighty brain power which I have adopted from my father.

My main interests lay in music and evil magic. Oh I don't have the bottle any more in fact they have taken it away from me in nursery time. I was a bit mad because I enjoyed the power I had.

They replaced it with a black magic wand. It is a bit like my bottle only in form of a wand. I still can take magic into it and then fire at it how ever I like.

Well it is lunch time and we are of to the lunch room. All the Fairy and Anti-Fairy students have the same lunch room and we mix under each other. Like 2 Fairy's are sitting with 2 Anti-Fairy's.

Most of the time they all talk under each other. But I didn't talk to anybody who I thought were just wasting my time. My friends respected the fact that I liked to stay quiet and reading my books through.

Suddenly my friends came rushing to me and looked very happy. They were latterly exploding with happiness.

**"So what flee has bitten you now?" I asked them confused. **

**"Foop guess what?" Anti-Dud asked me excited.**

**"What has happened?" I aske him confused. **

**"We have just been asked out by Hannah and Sarah. Isn't that great?" Anti-Fred asked me excited.**

**"For what? For a date?" I asked them chuckling.**

**"No for the big Fairy and Anti-Fairy ball," Anti-Dude explained excited. **

**"Have you got a date yet? You know it is on the 25****th**** of July 2014," They both asked me at the same time.**

**"Chill guys. We have a howl 3 years to get through. Plenty of time to find somebody," I told them.**

**"Well ok. We will eat with them. And you better find yourself a mate to eat with you. It is the Fairy and Anti-Fairy rule that all the boys and girls eat together as pairs," Anti-Fred warned me before hand.**

**"Ok." I said simply ignoring the fact that I don't have a date.**

They left me to sit and look out for somebody. But I just ignored everybody and ate in peace and quiet. Suddenly the heat Mistress came up to me and looked mad as fire.

**"Um is everything ok?" I asked her confused, as far as I remember I haven't broken any laws jet.**

**"You little rat. The rule is that you will have to eat with a Fairy and not on your own. Now let's see who ells is single… Ah over there. Hello Poof over here," The Head Mistress first snapped at me and then waved over to a different Fairy.**

A fairy girl spotted the Head Mistress and came over. She was ok. No way. The Head Mistress wants us both to eat together and share our lunch through the entire College year? She must be joking. I won't stay in this cafeteria any longer. But this is the only place where we are allowed to eat. No where ells. So we ate in peace and quiet.

We didn't talked nor did we look at each other. But I have to say. I am starting to hate this University. I want this lunch time to be the time to cool my nerves down and not be talked through clothes, makeup and so on what girls normally would talk about.

But this Poof who I think is my Anti-self in a good form is a very shy and quiet person. She sometimes looked at me and I could see in her velvet eyes that she was shy to talk. Well I am fine with that. I am not much of a talker myself. I sank into my book and read through it. Suddenly I felt a wind blow and thought that she has left the table. At last.

**"That is a book about the magic in maths which we have in the next lesson," I heard Poof behind me.**

**"Um… yeah… by Mr. Compass…" I was about to explain, but I was too deep in my book to continue. **

**"Did you know that the pie route is the long-" Poof was about to explain something, but I quickly stopped her.**

**"Longest number ever? Yes. They still don't know how it ends. May I carry on?" I asked her polite. **

She nodded and sat back down blushing. I don't know why? We were just talking about maths which is my second most favourite subject ever. First comes horror magic. Then the bell went for maths and everybody left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Sorry it is not romantic. But it will get stronger. This was just like the start of there feelings. Please review. I am not sure if the pie rough is the longest number. Please review. I don't own Cosmo and Wanda. Just the story idea,"<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Math****'s**** of ****horror**

**Quanktumspirit: "****Please ****Review****."**

* * *

><p><strong>Poofs P.O.V<strong>

Well as soon as lunch was over we had 2 hour's of maths. Oh my god, will it be long… and maths isn't my strongest subject at all. I always hate it when people take the numbers and create completely different questions out of it. It confuses me a lot and all the millions of formulas were all jumbled up inside my head.

Mr. Compass came inside with maths books and looked at us all very stern.

**"I think since our last graders did so bad in the big math's final we will start very early with the big maths exam, here are some papers. Start learning," Mr Compass explained and then ordered us.**

We all complained as he made himself comfortable.

Then we all started chewing our way through the papers.

The questions in here were just crazy. So brain dead. (Sorry, but they are funny.)

_**Question: 1**_

_**If a train leaves London at 8 o clock and another train on the same track leaves Berlin at 4 o clock. When will they collide into each other when they travel at 3000 thousand kilometres per hour?**_

_**My answer: They will never collide because London and Berlin are both on completely different islands.**_

_**Question: 2**_

_**A pool can hold 20 litters, it is empty right now, but Wendy is filling it up with a garden hose which spits out 5 litters per hour. How long will it take for Wendy to fill up the pool?**_

_**My answer: It will take 4 hour's.**_

_**Question: 3**_

_**A washing machine needs 2 coloured tablets for every 1 kg of dirty colour washing. **_

_**Nathalie has 4 kg of washing to be done. But how many tablets will she need?**_

_**My answer: She needs 8 coloured tablets.**_

_**Question: 4**_

_**Pip is running a track marathon with his 3 friends. They all have to compleat the track together. The track is 12 meters long. What length does Pip have to run?**_

_**My answer: He has to run 3 meters.**_

After finishing the questions I handed the papers to Mrs. Compass and I was allowed to go to my next class.

English. My god will this be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, Please Review. I don't own anybody except for the story idea.´´<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**English class is the laugh class**

**Quanktumspirit: "Part of this story I have pulled out of a good German joke. Please review."**

**Poofs P.O.V**

We all arrived at our English room. It was covered in black letters and our teacher: Mr. Dictionary came inside with the English paper.

**"There here I have made 2 piles…" Mr Dictionary began the lesson.**

We all started to grin and giggle, because all the papers looked brown. Like the private brown stuff coming out of a digestive dinner.

** "Now if you don't stop I will put one outside of the class room," Mr Dictionary growled a bit mad.**

Nobody could stop we all held our sides it hurt so badly. Mr. Dictionary didn't find it s funny so we had to spent the rest of the English lessons with reading our book through.

Then we had a diction test. We had to find the translation for 20 words as quick as possible from English to German.

The words with their translation:

**Fairy**** Fee**

**Wand Zauberstab**

**Death Tod**

**Pen Stift**

**Book**** Buch**

**Author**** Autor/ Autorin**

**Monkey**** Affe**

**Ladies Damen/ Frauen/ Mädchen**

**Cinema Kino**

**Music Musik**

**Mouse Maus**

**Bubbles Seifenblase**

**Dog Hund**

**Child**** Kind**

**Baby Baby**

**Necklace**** Halskette**

**Boy Man/ Herr/ Junge**

**Necklace ****Halskette**

**Ring Ring**

**Naked Nackt. **

And guess what? I had them all right and won. I looked at the class and the rest handed in there papers only minuets after me. But one student looked annoyed at the paper chewing away on his pencil.

Foop was having difficulty. Language was not his strong point I guess.

The teacher looked annoyed at the clock and the time ran out.

**"Foop you just need to translate them. Not that hard. For that you fail this class. Learn for the next reset English test," Mr Dictionary growled at him mad.**

**"Y… yes sir," Foop said as she shrunk down.**

Foop turned red as a volcano and handed his paper back. This is what he had on it.

( And wrong)

**Fairy**** Butter **

**Wand Zauberstab**

**Death **

**Pen **

**Book**** Buch**

**Author**

**Monkey**** Geld**

**Ladies **

**Cinema Zimt**

**Music Musik**

**Mouse Maus**

**Bubbles **

**Dog **

**Child Kind**

**Baby Babie**

**Necklace**** Halskette**

**Boy Man/ Herr/ Junge**

**Necklace ****Hals**

**Ring Ring**

**Naked Nackt. **

The teacher fished out his red pen and marked it.

His grade D. My grade A.

**Mr. Dictionary:,, And as a last test we all will sing a German song. ´´**

**Ich hab dich lieb by Schnuffel.**

**du **

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>in der großen weiten Welt gibt's nur dich für mich.<strong>

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>ich bin immer für dich da, du bist mein Star.<strong>

**...  
>Ich fange für dich die Wolken,<br>dass die Sonne immer strahlt. **

**Ich werde sie überreden,  
>sie soll es in den Himmel malen.<strong>

**Für dich stehle ich die Uhren,  
>halt die Zeiger alle fest. <strong>

**Die Zeit soll nie vergehen,  
>damit du immer bei mir bist.<strong>

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>in der großen weiten Welt gibt's nur dich für mich.<strong>

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>ich bin immer für dich da, du bist mein Star.<strong>

**...**

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>in der großen weiten Welt gibt's nur dich für mich.<strong>

**Ich hab dich lieb, bin so froh dass es dich gibt,  
>ich bin immer für dich da, du bist mein Star.<strong>

**...**

After the song was finished we all cheered our English German teacher.

Then we had religion. Oh what religions do we have?

**Quanktumspirit: "If you want you ****can research the song on YouTube. Please review,"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Religion of ****surprise**

**Quanktumspirit: "It will be funny. Please review,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Poofs P.O.V<strong>

Well we all came to a sort of church type of room. It had the long seats like in a church and the Jesus cross out of marble and a crossed Jesus on it. Jesus here was out of pure white marble and the cross was out of brown wood. Next to it stood our Religion teacher: Mrs. Maria.

**"Everybody please be seated and get each your Bibles out. We will start with the birth of Jesus," Mrs Maria instructed her students. **

As if on cue everybody straight away started booing Mrs. Maria out.

**"Boo. It is boring. We know the story in and out. Boo," The Fairies protested against the book. **

**"Why the hell should we learn about a man that is a walking corps? And an animal by birth?" The Anti-Fairies asked bored to.**

**"Boooooo." Everybody shouted mad. **

**"Well what do you want to learn?" Mrs Maria asked everybody.**

**"Which wedding was the worst in the howl world?" Foop aske Mrs Marie.**

**"Yeah. And the best," Everybody said at the same time.**

Mrs. Maria took out her plan book and burned it on the spot. Religion will never be the same again for the poor her.

**"Ok. The worst wedding believe it ore not was as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda got married on the bad Friday. It was actually the only wedding in the Anti-world for the longest time ever. And nothing went wrong. And look at them today. They even have their own son now," Mrs Marie explained. **

**"And the best?" Poof asked suspiciously. **

**"We actually never had another wedding which could cause a scandal. And that is all. Now leave," Mrs Maria explained and then pointed to the door.**

Everybody left the class and she fainted out.

Foop was thinking to himself whiles grinning: Well if weddings are one of the biggest good lucks that can haunt the howl Anti-Fairies then maybe he should get married. But the question is… to who that the scandal will be perfect. He looked around and saw Poof. She would do perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "That was religion for you. Yes Foop is cooking up now an evil plan. But will he succeed in bringing bad luck over Fairy world and Anti-Fairy world? Ore will he fail and have to eat clover for the rest of his immortal life? Find out soon. Please review before closing this story."<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Geography**** of ****nothing**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh I have just noticed something. Mist all the teachers are fairies… there are no anti-Fairy teachers. Please review anyway. I don't own anybody except for the changing of Poofs Sex from male to Female."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Map POV<strong>

Well today in my geography lessons we were talking about how far apart the fairy world was from the Anti-Fairy and why this school was built right in the middle of it.

**"Was it because there was no room on either sides of the worlds?" Fred asked me.**

**"No try again," I told them.**

**"Because both worlds will have it equally long from one world to the next so the school was build on this spot," Foop explained it exactly.**

**"Yeep. Now get each your maps out and draw me the way you get to school and back home again," I asked the class as a task.**

**"How with what equipment or how the roughs of our flight home?" George asked me confused. **

**"The roughs you stupid," I snapped back at him.**

So they all did. I took in the papers and saw that they all were a bite the same looking… no wait. Foops looks completely different.

**"Um Foop I told you to just do the rout," I asked him confused pointing at the paper. **

**"I have. That is the rout of the school bus where it starts all the way to pick up the other kids and then here to the school," Foop explained. **

Everybody cheered for him and I had to say he is one clever clogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I actually had problems of thinking a lesson for geography. But please review. I don't own Fairy odd parents. Just the teachers and the change of Poofs sex,"<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Home ****horror ****home**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own Fairy odd parents. Except the change in Poofs sex. Oh and they are finished now with the college years. Other wise I will never get to the point in why I have written this story in the first place."**

* * *

><p><strong>Poof´s P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't believe it. As if in a flash my college years were over as well and we all graduated from College with flying results. I looked over and I had A´s and B´s. Brilliant. Then I noticed an Anti-Fairy looking rather cross at her paper.

**"Darn it. I am the bottom of the fucking class again," Anti-Marisa cursed as she looked at her paper.**

**"May I look?" I asked her.**

Anti-Marisa nodded and showed me her papers, I saw A´s and B´s. This is a great result from her. But why was she rampaging about it… actually she was the only one who didn't do anything.

I flew over to Anti- Kevin and looked at his sheath. It had F´s and D´s all over it even though he did everything the teachers asked him.

**"I don't get is. Why is Anti- Marisa rampaging about being the second top of the class?" I asked Anti-Kevin confused. **

**"Top of the class Poof? You are mistaking. Who has all the F´s is top of the class at this Anti- College. Who ever has A´s has failed all their classes and needs to reset them all," Anti-Kevin explained it to me.**

**"Oh so are you top of the class then?" I asked him pointing at his paper.**

**"No. Thanks to the D´s. Foop is top of the class," Anti-Kevin said pointing Foop out.**

Foop flew over to them and showed us his report. Every where were bright red F´s. He cheered for himself and flew of happy. Then we all had to load the busses and were driving home after we cleaned up our dorm rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Foop's P.O.V<strong>

**Small note: The fairies and Anti-fairies don't share the same bus.**

I am so proud of myself for passing all my classes. I got on the bus and smiled all the way home… but suddenly the bus driver (who I think is trying to committee suicide) crashed into another bus. It was the bus of the Fairies and both buss drivers were killed in an instant.

**"Is everyone ok?" Anti-Kevin called out worried. **

**"Yeah. But how the hell are we all supposed to get home without a bus driver?" Martin asked.**

I looked at all the fairy and anti-fairies rampaging and shouting like hell. My head started to hurt like hell and I was in the near of killing somebody myself.

**"Um... guys," I called out to the students.**

**"BLA, BLA, BLA." The student's and Anti-Students argued even louder.**

**"GUYS," I shouted out to them.**

**"BLA, BLA, BLA," The Student's still didn't heard me.**

I climbed onto the fairies bus and honked the horn really loud and screamed through the microphone which was turned to full blast.

**"WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed out to them.**

Straight away it way dead silences. And everybody looked at me.

**"The only way is to work together as a team to get the bus back on the road," I explained.**

**"So you Anti-Fairies get the good working bus and we fairies have to walk millions of kilometres?" A fairy called Sam asked me mad.**

**"Or are you Fairies going to get the good bus and leave us here in the dust to walk?" Anti-Sam asked me mad back.**

**"No. We all will get home. We just need to work together. Ok?" I asked all the Anti-Fairy and Fairy student's.**

I placed my blue hand in the middle for other people to agree. But nobody did. Mist.

**"But Foop. Do you know how to repair a bus?" Anti-Fred asked me confused. **

**"Yeep. I have read about is. I know what to do. But we all need to work together to get out of here. So? Who is in?" I asked around.**

A while later Poof put her hand on mine and smiled at me.

**"I trust you," Poof said smiling at me.**

Then all the others. We cheered and wished ourselves bad luck. A.K.A the fairies good luck.

I checked over the busses and saw that the Anti-Fairy bus was actually in the better condition then its opponent. Just the motor was shit as hell.

So I was stupid enough for the first time in my life to turn my back away and my fellow Fairies have dismantled their bus motor into millions of little pieces in less then a minuet.

**"What in the name of the devil are you up to? Oh great," I asked them a bit mad.**

**"Why?" Claus asked me confused. **

**"Your motor was perfect. Ours is a punched through cheese. So we actually just needed to lift it out of the bus and then replace it with your motor. But since you have dismantled every piece we can take the pieces we need to repair it properly which will take at least the rest of the day light," I explained.**

**"Un-less we work together," Anti-Dude said.**

So I whipped up all my memories on how to repair a motor. I asked the girls to furnish inside the seats over and the boys to help me find the right pieces from the dismantled motor.

Then we all lifted together the other bus and melted into the top half. Then everybody went inside and I had the proud honour of driving the bus to every home. It took the rest of the day, but we all made it.

* * *

><p>As I arrived home I parked the '<strong>double Decker good bus bad bus' <strong>in the bus departure, explained to them what has happened and flew all the way back home.

It was 8 o'clock in the evening as I arrived back home and saw a very mad father standing in the hall way.

**"Well young man. Where were you? College was finished 5 hour's ago," My father Anti-Cosmo snapped at me mad.**

I explained quickly what has happened and he was proud.

**"And found somebody already who you like?" Anti-Wanda asked me excited. **

**"Actually yes mother… I have," I told them blushing a bit.**

**"Well… who is it?" Anti-Cosmo asked me interested to see who my crush was.**

He handed me this year's year book and I flicked through all the Anti-Fairies and of into the fairy photo collection. I pointed at my true love, Poof. My father looked horrified at me.

**"I refuse you to have any contact with her ever again," Anti-Cosmo shouted at me mad.**

He slammed the book on top of my head and I flew of into my bedroom to do my homework. Tears streamed down my face, but I was determined not to give up on my crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Poof's P.O.V<strong>

For me the first school year was the best year in my life. I have a friend. And not just any friend. I think I am in love with an Anti-friend. My arch enemy: Foop. My parents have just come inside and hugged me happy.

**"And how is our little sunshine today?" Cosmo asked me happy.**

**"I am fine dad. Just fine," I told him happy.**

**"Found somebody you like?" My mother Wanda asked me excited. **

**"Maybe. Here is a photo of him," I told my parents happy. **

I showed them Foop. They were shocked at that. All the grownups were shocked equally.

**"This is a living night mare," The adults shouted at the same time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own Cosmo or Wanda or their Antis. Nor do I own their kids. But one of the kids is a girl and the other opposite is the boy,"<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A secret marriage**

**Quanktumspirit screams:,, GUYS STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT THE GENDERS I AM FED UP! R&R please."**

* * *

><p><strong>Anti-Cosmos P.O.V<strong>

I just couldn't believe it. Our son has fallen in love with his opposite. So we flew over to Anti-Cupid to see if he could rid us of the problem. But it turned out a disaster.

**"Love makes the world go round," Foop sang completely love struck.**

**"Stand still you love sick guy." Anti-Cupid snapped at our son mad.**

He fired one of his hate arrows right at our son, but missed completely. We tried holding him down, but instead he suddenly vanished completely.

**"Where the hell is our baby? Foop?" Anti-Wanda asked shocked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wanda's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't believe it that Poof was blowing love bubbles out of chocolate out of a straw she has made.

**"So my dear. Who is the lucky man?" I asked her excited. **

**"Foop. He is so nice, cute, and evil and everything I wanted in a boy packed in a box," Poof explained to us.**

She showed me a picture of him she made in art class which was 3D. I was shocked. It was the opposite of her. Suddenly we got a knock at our door and Cupid came inside very embarrass.

**"I am sorry for the influence. I didn't mean to cause her harm. Here is the boy she has fallen in love with," Cupid explained whiles blushing madly.**

Cupid showed us Foop, our counterpart's son. Poof took the picture and hugged it happy whiles giving it kisses.

**"Thank you so much Cupid. I am so happy," Poof said beaming with her violet eyes.**

She flew around the place dancing with the paper. Then she rushed over to her green laptop and checked her E-mails.

**"You have 1 new message. From: www. XPFX . Co." Poof's computer informed her.**

(I own the E-mail idea as well.)

**"Yippee. Let's see," Poof said as she clicked on the e-mail.**

**From: www. XPFX . CO**

**to: www. PFFO . CO**

**Dear Poof,**

**Since the college years I never felt happier. **

**Please meet me at the boundaries between our world and your world.**

**I have a very important question for you.**

**Love: Your little devil: Foop.**

**"I shall answered him right away." Poof said still smiling. **

**to: www. XPFX . CO**

**From: www. PFFO . CO**

**Dear Foop,**

**I am very happy as well. **

**I'll be there.**

**Love: Your little angel: Poof.**

Then she waited for a replay which came moments later.

**From: www. XPFX . CO**

**to: www. PFFO . CO**

**Dear Poof,**

**Thank you and good luck.**

**Love: Your little devil: Foop**

She closed her laptop, changed into a beautiful flowing white dress and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Foop's P.O.V<strong>

This day is very important for me. Because I want to let out a big question which has been hunting me since I lay my eyes on Poof.

I spotted her and flew over in my nice tuxedo clothes.

**"Foop," Poof called out to me.**

She ran into my arms and straight away we started kissing each other long and good. After about 30 minuets we were finished and I could get to the point why I have ordered her here in the first place.

**"Why do we have to be here?" Poof asked me confused. **

**"Because I have an important question for you Poof," I told her happy.**

She looked at me with toes beautiful violet eyes of hers. I got the ring out of my pocket and went on one knee. Here eyes grew wide.

**"Will you marry me? I love you," I asked and told Poof happy.**

**"Yes Foop. I will marry you. I love you too." Poof said happy.**

We kissed long and good again. Then I pouf us into a church which I have secretly rented and a priest blessed us both together.

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other," The Priest announced our marriage. **

Then we kissed again and suddenly the middle world started to shake. What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What is going on? Find out in the next chapter. Please review."<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The ****big ****consequences**

**Quanktumspirit: "I am sorry for the last chapter because there were the empty spaces were should have been there E-mail addresses. But it looks like the computer hats them. Please review any way."**

* * *

><p><strong>Poof's P.O.V<strong>

Oh sorry that we forget to tell you the date we got married. It is the: Friday 13. 7. But I am so happy now. I am now with my true love. But I was very scared as the earth between our worlds shook.

**"What is happening Foop?" I asked him worried. **

**"Well dearest… if I am not mistaking and I am mostly not then I am guessing that-" My lover Foop was about to explain as he was cut off.**

Suddenly we heard a mighty scream coming from both worlds.

**"Who the hell is pushing our worlds? Everybody to the safety cabins," We heard Jordan and Anti-Cosmo screaming.**

**"That both of our beautiful worlds are colliding together now," Foop explained.**

**"Oh," I said confused. **

We both went into the church and no 3 minuets later both worlds have smashed into each other. All the fairies and Anti-Fairies were thrown around the place until they were all next to there counterpart.

Jordan next to Anti-Jordan, Cosmo next to Anti-Cosmo, Mama Cosma next to Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma, Wanda next to Anti-Wanda... and so on down the line.

Everybody looked around to see what caused both worlds to smash into each other. Oh all the buildings are now even more messed up then before.

**"Well what a nice reunion. Hi mum and dad," I said happy waving at my baffled parents. **

**"Good day father and mother," Foop said greeting his parents. **

**"And hello mother-in law and father-in-law," We said at the same time smiling. **

Straight away Jordan knew what has happened.

**"While you little slug," Jordan growled mad.**

He raised his massive wand and was about to destroy us when my father and my father-in law jumped in.

**"Leave our daughter/son alone," Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo shouted at the same time mad. **

**"Can somebody please explain what has happened?" Wanda asked us confused. **

Nobody knew. But suddenly Anti-Wanda stepped forward.

**"Easy. The kids have married each other, causing a break between the boundaries and causing both our worlds to smash into each other," Anti-Wanda explained it exactly. **

That surprised every body. Not only was it Anti-Wanda who explained it, but also the truth. The Anti-fairies looked at Foop mad.

**"Well son. It looks like it you said the truth. You will bring up the biggest horror which will shake both the fairy world and the anti-fairy world down to its first days. Congratulations both of you," Anti-Cosmo said a bit mad.**

**"Yeep. 3 cheers-" Wanda called out happy.**

**"And 3 boos to our kids," Anti-Wanda finished her sentence. **

**"Hip, hip, boo, hip, hip, boo, hip, hip, boo," Everybody called out. **

Foop and I took it in happy as we all danced. Couples with each other. Not Anti couples except for me and my husband and true love Foop.

**"Wow. They took it in better then I have ever suspected Foop," I told him happy.**

**"Yeep Poof. They sure have," Foop said smiling. **

Whiles everybody was talking mad between each other we tried to sneak out of the party. But my father and my anti-father-in-law stopped us both.

**"Oh no you don't Poof and Foop. You have to give your wedding speech. It is tradition even for the Fairies and Anti-Fairies," Cosmo said.**

**"Do we have to dad and father-in-law?" Foop asked not in the mod for it. **

**"Yes my dear son. Actually question: Is this now a bad luck day or a good luck day?" Anti-Cosmo asked confused. **

Everybody checked there calendars, but nobody knew except for me and Foop.

** "Easy: It is both," I said happy. **

**"How can it be both?" Anti-Jordan asked confused. **

**"It is Friday the 13****th**** of July or as it is in numbers: 13****th**** 7****th**** 2011," Foop explained. **

**"Ah ok." Everybody said happy. **

**"But still you need your speech Foop," Anti-Wanda reminded the young groom. **

**"Only when Poof joins me," Foop said smiling at me happy.**

**"Ok," I said happy.**

Everybody sat the other way from each other and were still glaring mad at each other that they had to rebuild both worlds now completely.

** "May we live in perfect harmony," Me and Foop said at the same time.**

Everybody just rolled there eyes in the head and everybody rebuild the entire city and made it looking smashing. It was now the best world ever and we all lived in piece and if we haven't died we live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. This is the second before last chapter. Poof and Foop will have one more disaster to come over. I don't own the fairy odd parents except the change in Poof´s sex,"<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Strange twin ****children**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is now the last chapter. Please review. I don't own anybody except the change in Poof´s sex."**

* * *

><p><strong>Foop's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe it. I am finally happy with my friend, girlfriend and wife at the same time. Poof is just so amazing in so many ways that I can't count them all up.

We made quiet the head lines with our Fairy/Anti-Fairy wedding, but what annoyed us both the most is that nobody would leave us alone any more.

Our parents were quiet mad at us for now we all had to share the same house. A small cottage at the end of a black forest.

I was not pleased with it because my father and my dim witted mother try to turn it into a castle, my mother-in-law and dim witted father-in-law try to turn it into a fish tank and me and Poof try to keep it as a cottage.

It ended up as a Casfishcot. It looks just wrong. But nobody could change it anyway.

**"So why do we all have to live here again Foop?" My father Anti-Cosmo asked me annoyed. **

**"Because father I want you 4 to get along nicely without killing each other. Look all the other Fairies and Anti-Fairies are getting along nicely," I said pointing them out.**

Yeah right. Half of them have already started shooting at each other with their wands. It was a pleased sight to be seen.

**"I think we should call it a night." Poof said and yawned tired.**

**"Oh dad I know one positive thing about this world now. You get daylight and moonlight every day of the year." I pointed it out.**

**"Oh no," Everybody moaned mad.**

But everybody walked of to bed. It was nice to have my true love with me.

We did **it, it** in the bed and dreamed of having our own child. I dreamt of an anti-baby and later the next day Poof told me that she wished for a fairy baby. I just grinned and from that day forward we tried to do the **honk, honk** each night for a fairy/ anti-fairy baby.

It took us 200 years, but finally Poof ended up pregnant from me. As we found out we were so happy we screamed everybody together to tell them the good news.

**"Well good luck Poof and Foop. A Fairy/Anti-Fairy baby is not an easy child," Cosmo warned us before hand.**

**Wanda:,, "I think they know that from their own experience Cosmo," Wanda pointed out.**

**"Yeep," Poof confirmed happy.**

But suddenly the Fairy/Anti-Fairy council were in front of us again.

**"You know very well Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda that another annoying child is forbidden. It is now in the rule book," Jordan shouted out mad.**

We checked, and as we found it I burnt the page out of the book.

**"We don't care Jordan dimwit. We both agreed to do it and we will raise it like our parents have raised us," I explained it to him mad.**

**"Fine. But watch out Foop that your child won't be any trouble or-" Jordan began his warning, but again I stopped him.**

**"I THINK I WILL GIVE YOU TROUBLE IN A MINUET IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT FLY TRAP OF YOURS!" I screamed at him mad.**

Poof had to calm me down before I would turn Jordan into a house rat. I calmed down and then we flew back home.

* * *

><p>13 months and 7 day's later our twins were finally born. They both were the first twins ever to be born in the Fairy and Anti-Fairy history. Actually the only twins ever that were counterpart wise.<p>

**"Aw aren't they cute. The look just like their parents well… except… for…" Cosmo pointed out.**

Baby number one was a boy and it had the typical white fairy colour with a box figure.

And our second baby was a girl with blue around her round circle figure.

**"Awww aren't they just as cute as there proud parents. What are their names?" Anti-Wanda asked us.**

**"Easy dear. The blue baby will be the anti of the white baby." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

And with that statement Poof had an idea.

**"No. The Blue baby will be called Alice. And her brother will be called Anti-Carlos," Poof suggested. **

**"What wonderful names my dear," I said smiling at my wife happy. **

We kissed for the umpteenth time in our life and baptised them happy into the world of Anti and Fairy world.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yeep. My story has come to an end. Please review. I don't own anybody except for the change in Poof´s sex and their twin children."<strong>


End file.
